Anya the Bunny Slayer
by Gareli
Summary: AU, what if Anya was the Bunny Slayer? 7th chapter's up! Anya versus Harbinger of Doom! Review then please leave. ;)
1. In Every Generation

****

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss Weldon, not me... which totally sucks.

Anya the Bunny Slayer

__

Into each generation, there is a Chosen one sent to fight the fuzzies and hoppy demons. She is the Slayer...

The Sunnydale High...

__

"C'mon, Darla...don't be a chicken!" the lanky teenager urges, dragging his companion by her arm. "I'm telling you I heard something!" Darla hissed back. 

"Okay, okay, okay...I'll check out."

"Thanks, Gabe!"

The lanky teenager rolls his eyes and turns away from his date. He begrudgingly trudges forward and looks into the long and empty hallway by him. "Anyone there?" the boy called out. Silence answered his question. "Well, I checked it out--there's nothing. Happy now?" Gabe says with a sarcastic tone.

Behind him, Darla smiles malevolently. Her face transforms into a terrible visage of bunny. Her pink nose twitches as she leans into Gabe's shoulder. "Perfectly happy." Darla sings sweetly. Then she bites down on her victim's neck. A scream is heard coming from Gabe but the deafening silence of empty Sunnydale High drowns it out...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep inside the dark corridor, multiple voices are heard chanting, "The Master will rise and the skies will tear apart" over and over. Anya Jenkins, stake held tight in her hand and her back close to the cathedral's wall, walks slowly so not to alert the bunnies of her presence. Upon reaching her destination, she sees a pool filled with blood and several bunnies surrounding it. Her hopes of a quick victory is dashed when the bunnies suddenly turns around and looks directly at Anya... Their mouths twist into terrible grins, sharp buckteeth glinting in the candlelight. Anya's heart leaps into her mouth; she briefly wonders to herself 'But I was so careful...how did they know?'

"Hello, my dear. You look so pretty today," a voice softly murmurs behind her. Anya jumps and spins around, ready to attack the voice's owner. "You!" she barks out, her eyes widening. A leather-clad man stands with his hands clasped behind his back, grinning at her. His long ears twitch as if to response to excitement in the air. His red eyes narrowing, the bunny-man leans into Anya's face. She cringes from the terrible breath coming from the ancient demon's blood-stained mouth, it reeked of death. "You need a breath mint. I have some; they are quite useful in combating bad breaths caused by plaques, which incidentally results from food and drinks..." Anya replies helpfully. The Master pauses, taken aback by her spunkiness. "I would think my breath is the least of your worries. After all, you will die and I will rise..." the ancient demon softly murmurs. Upon hearing the words, Anya freezes. 

"No..."

"You will die and I will rise." 

"No!" The cathedral's floor begins to quake.

"You will die and I will rise."

"NO!"

"Yes, you have to get up! It's time for school, honey."

"NO...huh?"

Anya opens her eyes to see her mother, her hands on her shoulder; she was shaking her awake. Blinded by the sunlight pouring into the bedroom, Anya closes her eyes and sighs. "Are you okay, sweetie?" her mother asks worriedly. Anya nods and sighs again. "It's just a nightmare brought on by my unconscious self due to the apprehension I'm currently undergoing because of the school year beginning anew."

"Ah, Anya, you'll be fine. As long as you don't burn down the gym or something..."

"I distinctly remember telling you this before but I will repeat this again: There was an onslaught of bunnies...never mind."

Joyce Jenkins sits down by Anya's side, a hand reaching out to stroke her daughter's hair. She smiles before saying, "Don't worry...we've moved to Sunnydale for a reason. We're starting our lives again, together. It'll be better this time around, dear." Anya opens her eyes and looks up at her mother's face. She truly is a beautiful woman...soft curly hair framing her petite face. Her wide hazel eyes express her adoration for her daughter, her pretty lips curved upwards in a gentle smile. _She looks just like an angel...I'm so lucky to have her as my mother. _"What is it, sweetie?" Joyce curiously asks. "Nothing. I love you, Mother." Anya quickly reassures her mother.

"Aww, I love you too, honeybunch. But you're still going to school, so get your butt out of the bed, young lady!"

"Okay, _Mother!_ I'll get up and prepare myself for the impeding doom..."

Joyce chuckles softly and walks out of the bedroom. Anya rolls her eyes, sighing. _You will die and I will rise..._ She frowns at the memory of the words being chanted over and over by the bunnies. She quickly shakes the words out of her head and gets out of her bed to ready herself for the impeding doom.

Well, guys? What do you think of this so far?


	2. Enter Xander Harris

****

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss Weldon, which totally sucks because if I had the ownership of those characters, I'd totally capitalize on their popularity.

The sentences in italics indicate the character's thoughts.

Anya the Bunny Slayer

__

Into each generation, there is a Chosen one sent to fight the fuzzies and hoppy demons. She is the Slayer...

The Sunnydale High...

Warm sunlight bathes the entire schoolyard, several students stopping to bask in the warm feeling. Anya arrives at the school in her mother's Jeep Blazer. She rolls down the passenger side's window and peers over her sunglasses at the school. _Hmm, this place has a certain charm not unlike numerous Southern Californian educational facilities... _"Well, honey? Aren't you going to get out and start your exciting school day?" Joyce interrupts Anya's train of thought. She jumps, startled, then she turns around to her mother, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Mother. I'm ready for a day of my mind being filled with information I'm sure will be of no use to me... Then after I become one of those mindless automatons, I'll graduate and move on to a university to be deprogrammed." 

"Good for you, honey..."

Anya opens the passenger door and steps out, backpack slung over her shoulder. She looks upon at the school once more and sighs heavily. "And honey..." Joyce calls out. "Hmm?" Anya answers absentmindedly. "Try not to get kicked out." She rolls her eyes at this and waves to her mother as she drives away. Anya turns back to the school's entrance and with a certain hesitance, she enters the place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gangway!" a deep voice exclaims. Several students crane their heads around to see a dark haired and lanky teenager coming their way on a skateboard. "Move it!" a student yells out, leaping out of the harm's way into a thorny bush. A yelp of pain is heard. A blonde cheerleader looks blankly at the skateboarder. The she shrilly shrieks, throwing her hands up to protect herself from harm. The skateboarder skids to a stop an inch from the cheerleader. "Sorry, Harmony...didn't see ya there!" the skateboarder apologizes with a lazy grin on his face. Harmony opens her eyes to see the boy standing in front of her, grinning. "Damn it, Xander Harris! One of these days, I'll..." Xander nervously giggles and bolts before Harmony could finish her sentence. "Come back here...I wasn't finished..."

_Great way to start your first school day--with a near manslaughter, man! _Xander mentally berates himself with an audible groan. Sighing, he makes his way towards his locker by the men's restroom, however, before he could reach his locker, a girl bumped into him, scattering her purse's contents on the linoleum floor. "Hey, watch where you're walking into, you ignoramus! Now I have to gather my makeup products and various writing materials, thus wasting my time!" the girl angrily huffs, bending down to pick up the scattered things. Xander rolls his eyes and spins around to face the girl. "Now, see here...huh?" _Gah...she sure is pretty. I like pretty girls! Gee, moronic much, Harrisman? _Pausing, he steps back and studies the girl's features. _Hmm... curly brown hair, brown eyes, chiseled cheekbones, full lips, long neck, pretty shoulders, and ooh, nice shirt... _"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to help me gather my things? It is your fault, you know," the girl asks, annoyed. "Huh? Oh sure..." Xander kneels and picks the lipstick by his side, handing it to her. 

"So, what's your name?"

"I am Anya Jenkins."

"Harris. Harris is me. Er, I'm Xander Harris..."

"I'm pleased to have made acquaintances with you, Xander."

"Same here. I guess we're done here..."

"Huh? Oh, thank you! Well, I'll depart for my American History class now."

The teenagers stand up, brushing dust off their pants. They are alone in the hallway, students having gone to their classes. Xander looks up from his pants to see Anya staring at...his chest. "What?" he frantically checks his chest for anything disgusting like snot. "I like your necklace. Where did you get that? It's so familiar..." Anya muses, her gaze lingering on the green gemstone embedded in gold. Xander's hand automatically flies up to the necklace. "Oh, this? A friend of mine gave to me," he says with a shrug, fingering the gemstone. "I see. I'd best get going now. I don't want to displease the teacher any further by being not there to absorb the obviously biased information..." Anya mumbles shyly, turning around to leave.

Xander watches the girl depart, pondering on whether he has a good chance of scoring a date with her. _Anya Jenkins... Even your name is beautiful. But why do I feel like I know you? _He frowns deeply and fingers his necklace one final time before walking to his locker.

Well? Are you liking the story so far? Compliments and criticism are greatly appreciated; in fact, I thrive on them...


	3. Xander and the Necklace

****

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss...

Anya the Bunny Slayer

Somewhere in Africa in the year 2004...

"Mr. Harris, this came for you in the mail. It's from Los Angeles, didn't say who's it from."

Xander jumps at the voice; he turns around to see the speaker. It's a short and petite woman with reddish brown hair holding a small box wrapped in blue and gold paper.

"Oh...Nida. Thanks. Los Angeles, really?"

"Yep."

Nida hands Xander the small box and steps back. Xander carefully examines it, turning it over at every angle. After what seemed like a minute, Xander sighs and carefully removes the blue and gold wrapping. Beneath the wrapping is a deep scarlet velvet box; one would see such box at jewelry stores. "Who would send me such thing?" Xander murmurs, mostly to himself. "Well?" Nida asks, looking at the one-eyed brunette expectantly. "Well, here it goes," Xander says with a sigh as he opens the jewelry case.

Inside the case a piece of folded paper rests. "Huh? All this fancy stuff for a piece of paper?" Disappointed, Xander picks up the paper and sees there is something underneath the folded paper--a necklace. A small chain of gold with a sparkling green gemstone embedded inside a hunk of gold. "Kinda pretty but it doesn't exactly match with any of my outfits," Xander dryly comments. Nida chuckles and gestures something with her hands.

"Don't forget about that paper..."

"Oh, yeah."

Xander unfolds the paper and rapidly reads inside. He makes a startled noise. 

"It's from Deadboy!"

"Who is that?"

"Er, Angel--you know, the head honcho of Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles..."

"Oh, that Angel. Well, what does the note say?"

"Oh, er..."

__

Xander--

This necklace belonged to Cordy. She told me before that Anya was the one who gave her this. I thought you'd like to have this. It used to belong to Anya and then Cordy, you know...

Best regards,

Angel (aka, Deadboy)

Xander stares at the handwritten note, his mouth hanging open. Nida looks at her boss sympathetically. She walks up to him and touches him on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone now."

Barely registering Nida's hand on his shoulder, Xander nods slowly. "Thanks, Nida..." Nida smiles sadly at him for a moment then she walks out of the bedroom, leaving Xander alone in his shock.

He reads the note over and over, making sure it isn't a cruel trick played by Angel as revenge for enduring years of his insults. Finally, he sighs deeply and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Angel..." he murmurs softly. Xander walks to the nightstand by his bed and places the opened jewelry case there. He lies down on the bed, his back up against a pillow. "Ahn...I miss you. I wish I could see you again," the grief-stricken man mumbles softly before falling into a deep sleep. Unnoticed by the sleeping man, the necklace's green gemstone glows eerily for a moment.

Well--how are you guys liking this so far?


	4. Chase Cordelia Chase

****

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss, blah blah blah...

Anya the Bunny Slayer

Anya Jenkins steps into the classroom, students' eyes on her. "How nice of you to join us, Miss..." the middle aged bespectacled man standing in the front of the class. Anya smiles brightly and holds out her hand. "It's Miss Jenkins! I'm pleased to have met you!" The man appears taken aback by her enthusiasm; he slowly takes her hand. "Erm, likewise. Please have a seat..." With a pert turn; Anya walks to the back of the room and sits down in the desk next to the brunette girl. The American History teacher clears his throat and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Who can tell me what is America's greatest political system?" Anya hears this and her hand shoots up. 

"Erm...Miss Jenkins?"

"Capitalism, sir!"

"Yes, quite correct. Cap...eh? Capitalism?"

"Yes. America is a free enterprise consisting of large corporations such as chain stores and small businesses such as privately owned family stores... The large corporations need the small businesses to survive; the small businesses usually cater to the corporations' supply demands and there's that merging thing. The profits generated by both corporations and small businesses are enough to fund political campaigns, charities, etc., thus proving America's powerful influences to other countries of lesser political systems."

The teacher and the students stare openly at Anya upon hearing her impassioned speech. Anya nervously shifts in her seat, eyes darting back and forth. "Sir?" she ventures, hoping to break the silence. The teacher snaps back to life, chuckles nervously. "Well, I was thinking among the lines of democracy, but yeah, capitalism works." Anya sits up straight, shoulders back as she smiles proudly. Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling the end of this period and beginning of the next period. "Oh, erm, dismissed," the teacher stammers, waving his hand dismissively.

Anya bends over to her left and picks up her backpack and slings it over her shoulder. She stands up and as she starts to walk away, a hand suddenly taps her on the shoulder. She whirls around to see the same brunette girl who had sat next to her. The brunette girl smiles a smile worthy of one million bucks. "Hi! Chase. Cordelia Chase," the pretty girl introduces herself, holding out a hand. Anya takes the hand, returning the favor. 

"You're new here. I can tell."

"Yes, I suppose it's obvious."

"I see you have yet to get the textbooks..."

"Yes, I don't know where to get them."

"Oh, the library. I'll take you there. C'mon."

Cordelia motions for Anya to follow and they walk out of the classroom into the hallway. Cordelia clears her throat and starts to speak about something of uttermost importance.

"You know, you're cheerleader materials. I'm the head of the team... We're having a bake sale soon and we need to decide on how much the brownies and cookies should cost. My gut feeling tells me you're the perfect person to ask...but first, I need to determine your coolness factor. Answer my questions without thinking, okay? Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay... Prada?"

"Still 'in' according to a recent survey I read in a fashion magazine..."

"Good! Chad Murray Michael?"

"Orgasmic!"

"Hey, I like that word... P.Diddy?"

"His unnerving habit of changing nicknames is annoying; therefore, 'out'"

"That was a gimme. Okay, you're in! Excuse me, I need a drink..."

The girls stop by a water foundation; a short redheaded girl is drinking from it. Cordelia turns to Anya and rolls her eyes, jerking her head towards the redhead. Anya smiles sympathetically. The head cheerleader clears her throat and starts speaking. "You know, Anya, I really hate it when people are in my way..." The redheaded girl's head sharply snaps to attention and she sees the annoyed girl for the first time. "Oh, C-Cordelia... I d-didn't see you there. I'm sorry...go ahead!" the shy girl stammers, fingers pushing back the loose strands of hair behind her ear and steps back. Cordelia's eyes narrow and she smiles malevolently. "Thank you, Willow! Nice outfit you got there." Willow looks down on herself; it dawns to her that the cheerleader is referring to her seemingly Puritan knee-length dress and long stockings. 

"Oh, this? My mom picked this out for me..."

"Really?" Cordelia looks at Anya and evilly smirks. "Nice to know your mother has seen the nicer side of Sears." The redhead hangs her head in shame, walking away. "That, Anya, was Willow Rosenberg. Avoid her. There are certain people you shouldn't be seen associating with if you want to maintain your social status." Anya studies the departing redhead's form for a moment then she clears her throat. "Thank you, Cordelia! I'll do my best to carefully check out the students and plan ahead as to not be seen with them." The cheerleader smiles brightly and points to something over Anya's shoulder. "That's the library. The librarian is new, kinda creepy and British. See you at the Bronze tonite?" Anya glances over her shoulder and sees the library. Looking back at Cordelia, she wonders aloud, "The Bronze? I'm not familiar with that place..."

"Oh, it's in the bad part of town."

"Bad part?"

"About half a block from the good part of the town."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for your extremely helpful assistance today."

"No problem, after all, we cheerleaders have to stick together."

Cordelia waves good-bye and departs, her Prada heels clicking on the floor. Anya sighs and walks into the library, unknowing of the interesting developments that have yet to come...

Well, what do you think of this so far? Reviews, please, for bloody's sake! I need them in order to decide on whether I should continue or not...


	5. A Flashback

****

The usual disclaimers apply here...

Anya the Bunny Slayer

The library's double doors open and Anya enters the room. She glances around and gasps at the surrounding gloominess and creepiness. Scores of well-read books rest on the bookshelves around the room. Very little sunlight pours into the room, most curtains having been drawn close. Anya shivers from the low temperature in the drafty room. "Hello? Mr. Creepy and British Librarian? I have a list of books I need for my classes...please provide me those books now!" she pleads to no avail. Silence answers her. Anya sighs and turns around to leave. 

Before she could reach the library's doors, a British accented voice quietly booms, "Hello, miss, I have your books here." Anya nearly jumps out of her skin at the voice; she whirls around, clutching her pounding heart. "Don't. You. Ever. Frighten. Me. Like. That. Again!!!" The tall tweed-clad British man with graying hair looks embarrassed; he takes off his glasses and a handkrief out of his jacket's pocket. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss..." he apologizes as he cleans his glasses with the handkrief. "Miss Anya Jenkins." The librarian suddenly looks up, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh, Miss Anya Jenkins! I am Rupert Giles, the Creepy, er, librarian... Wait right here! I'll go and receive the books for you!" Giles puts on his glasses as he bounds into the small room behind the front desk. 

"Okay, Mr. Rupert Giles, I'll wait right here!"

_So far, this day has been wonderful to me. I feel like I've accomplished much... Yes, I'd think my bunny slaying days are behind me now._ Anya smiles despite the current creepiness she's in. "Here you go, Miss Jenkins!" The sound of a heavy book slamming onto the front desk's marble top causes Anya to jump for the second time. "OH, what did I tell...oh?" The ex-Bunny Slayer walks closer to the desk to get a closer look at the book. She gasps when she reads the book's title: _"Bunnyr" _etched across the leather cover in gold. "No...no...no...that's not the book I need." 

"It isn't? Oh...well, I'm terribly sorry." 

Giles takes the leather-bound book and bends over behind the desk to put away the book. "Now, as for your required textbook materials..." he mumbles as he stands up, smoothing out his jacket. He jumps, startled, to see Anya standing precariously close to him, her furious eyes glaring at him and hands on her hip.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Didn't your Watchers' Council inform you I've quit slaying bunnies?"

"Oh, erm, then you are the Bunny Slayer, yes?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the point!"

The British librarian opens and closes his mouth. Then he clears his throat and begins to recite something. "Into every generation..."

~~~~~~~~~

"...a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the fuzzies and hoppy demons," the tall and heavyset British man finishes. "Well, Miss Jenkins, that is your sacred duty. To slay the nefarious bunnies and hold back the front lines against the forces of evil. I am Merrill, your Watcher, and I will be training you." Anya stares at her middle-aged Watcher, eyes unblinking. She glances around at her surroundings; sunny Los Angeles atmosphere and the Emmauel High's students are milling about, free of any cares in the world. Then finally, she begins to speak. "But, that isn't possible. Bunnies aren't evil; they are adorable and they reproduce quickly, thus very profitable," she stammers. Merrill smiles sadly, his moustache's handlebars twitching. "I know, my dear. You're so young...and what I wouldn't give to free you of such cruel fate. But, alas, sometimes in life we are dealt bad cards; we must play them to the best we can do." 

Anya's eyes suddenly narrow and she glares menacingly at Merrill and jabs a manicured finger on his chest. "You know what? I don't believe you! You're probably schizophrenic and talks to outer space beings through the fillings in your teeth!" With that, she executes a sharp 180-degree turn and walks away, her purse swinging around her body. Merrill calls after her, "Haven't you ever felt you were different from the other ladies?" The departing girl stops at this, her back stiff. "Powerful. Faster. Isn't that how you feel?" the Watcher gently prods. Anya does not say anything at this, her head slightly bowing down. "I thought so. Meet me in the McLevinson's Cemetery tonight at 9 o'clock, sharp. You cannot afford to be late--the fate of the world depends on you," Merrill cautions. He then backs away, smiling sadly at his charge. "I trust I'll see you tonight..." The girl with the newly added weight of the world on her shoulder sighs at this.

Silvery moonlight bathes the entire cemetery grounds, giving it an eerie glow. Crickets quietly chirp and the wind whistles softly through the naked bony trees. Suddenly, something thuds against a hard surface and a crack is heard. "There are several different ways you may kill a bunny. Chop off its paws, tail, and head. Stake through the heart. And of course, fire," a calm British voice speaks. Anya the Annoyed Bunny Slayer glares at her Watcher. The bunny-man is resting against a tombstone behind her, unconscious. "Well, I would drive a stake through its heart but I don't exactly have the right equipment, you know," Anya snaps waspishly. Merrill looks confused for a moment then it dawns on him. "Oh yes, quite right. I'm terribly sorry. Erm, here you go..." He reaches into his coat's pocket and takes out a wooden stake and tosses it to Anya. She then whirls around and drives her newly acquired stake into the unconscious bunny-man's chest. The bunny-man explodes into orange dust with a faint carrot-y scent. "Good, you're learning rather quickly. I'd like to train you some more but you need your rest for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Erm, you do know Hugh Hefner and his Playboy bunnies are hosting an event at your high school's gym, correct?"

"Yes, that's quite correct."

"Well, I think I shan't say anymore."

Puzzled, Anya looks at her Watcher for a further explanation--then her eyes widen, understanding. "Hugh Hefner and his Playboy bunnies are evil?! And I am required to slay them?" Merrill only nods at this. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Be careful, my dear," he softly murmurs and departs into the shadows. Anya stares at her Watcher's retreating form, dejected. Then she makes a turnabout and trudges her way home.

Upon reaching her home, Anya quietly walks upstairs to her room, ignoring the argumentative voices coming from her parents' room. She slams the door behind her, startling her parents. "Anya? Honey? Are you okay?" Joyce calls out. "I'm fine, Mother! I'm just filled with dread because of tomorrow's school's event." Another voice, a male voice, booms. "Don't worry about it, bunny, you'll have fun!" Anya cringes at her nickname, hating what it now represents to her now. Her gaze falls on the stuffed bunny resting on her queen-sized bed. Frowning, she walks over to the bed and grabs the stuffed bunny and throws it into the trashcan by the nightstand. Then she climbs into her bed, pulling the comforter over her head. She begins to cry softly into her pillow. _This isn't fair. I'm not supposed to be the Bunny Slayer. I'm supposed to worry about boyfriends and graduating from high school. I'll probably gonna never start my own chain stores and dominate the business world..._ Eventually, after several hours of crying, the Bunny Slayer falls asleep, free from dreams and nightmares for the first time in her life. 

Mocking laughter fills the air as the wizened man with a face of bunny stands in the middle of the gymnasium. "Run, Slayer, run..." the demon in silk robe hisses. The trapped students huddle together and cower as the spandex-wearing bunny-women hops towards them. "Anya!" Merrill calls out, tossing a stake through the air. Anya quickly nods her head in approval and grabs the stake just before it hits the ground. "Alright, you disgusting hoppy and floppy bunnies! I'm going to see to it that you get your appropriate rewards!" growls Anya as she back flips, landing an inch from Hugh Hefner. Hugh only merely looks on, a smirk tugging at corners of his mouth. Anya frowns, her brow crinkling. "Please stop that. You're not supposed to be smiling; you're supposed to be experiencing anxiety and hopelessness now that I'm here to deliver your death." Suddenly, someone screams; he is in pain. Anya sharply whirls around to the voice. It all seems like time was moving in slow motion as she sees her Watcher trapped in a bunny-woman's unnatural strong grip. The bunny-woman smiles coldly at Anya for a moment then her head dips down. Merrill gasps, his eyes staring straight ahead at his Bunny Slayer. "Make me...proud...my...dear..." he forces out just before his body slacks in his murderer's arms.

With a cry of anguish, Anya leaps through the air, driving her stake down into her Watcher's murderer's chest as she lands. Orange dust explodes, specks falling on Anya's hair. She slowly turns around, a determined look in her eyes. Hugh's eyes widen; he swallows a big lump in his throat. He lets out a nervous giggle and steps back. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Anya growls through clenched teeth. She looks over to the group of huddled students and strides towards them. "Do any of you have anything I could use to ignite this building?" A male Goth quickly nods, fear apparent in his eyes. He reaches into his pants' pocket and takes out a cigarette lighter. Anya thanks him as she takes the lighter from him. Then she suddenly triple-flips in Hugh's direction. "Hello, pervert. I have a gift for you," Anya coyly says then she holds up a hairspray she'd somehow acquired during her triple flips. 

"Oh, sh..." the silk pajamas-wearing demon barely gets out before Anya lit the lighter and presses the hairspray's button. Aflame, Hugh staggers back, bumping into other bunnies and flammable party decorations. Within seconds, the entire gymnasium is on fire. Anya strides to the gym's front doors and delivers a kick to the chains' padlock. With a resounding crash, the doors fall to floor and the trapped students and Anya hurriedly walk out. Upon reaching a safe place, Anya turns around to see the damages she'd wrought. She stares into the burning inferno as firefighters and school authorities hurry around her.

~~~~~~~

"Miss Jenkins, are you feeling unwell?" a British voice worriedly asks. Anya snaps back to the reality, her eyes focusing on Giles peering at her. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you," she reassures the concerned librarian. Giles's face softens, smiling as he reaches out to pat his newly assisted charge on the shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, I trust you're ready to begin your training with me soon?" Anya stares at her Watcher, a frown on her face. Then suddenly familiar words come to her mind: _Make me...proud...my...dear... _Her frown transforms to a tight-lipped smile and a defeated sigh escapes from her lungs. "Yes. I am ready."

Well, guys? Review if you'd like...


	6. Anya Meets Angel

The usual disclaimers apply here...

Review if you like and if you do, please state your compliments in an appropriate way. If you must flame me, then please do state your reasons for being disgusted by my story, otherwise, you will be ignored.

The sentences in italics represent the character's train of thought.

Anya the Bunny Slayer

A sigh of frustration escapes Anya's lungs as she searches through her walk-in closet. "What are you doing, honey?" a voice inquires. "I'm looking for the perfect dress to wear for tonight's event at the Bronze, Mother," Anya answers while tossing a slinky black miniskirt over her shoulder. Joyce quietly watches, amused by this display of desperate search. "The Bronze, huh? I'm so happy you're making friends, dear."

"Yes, I'm quite pleased. My social status has improved greatly since my conversation with a nice cheerleader by the name of Cordelia Chase."

"I'm happy for you, dear."

"What do you think of this dress, Mother?"

Anya holds up a peach-coloured silk sleeveless dress for her mother to see. "I think you'll look nice in that. Are there going to be boys at the event?"

"No, Mother, the tonight's event is sponsored by a Catholic all-girl high school. Of course, there will be boys."

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm not exactly updated on today's teenager's culture."

Joyce smiles, reaching out to sweep the stray hair away from Anya's face. "I hope you have a wonderful time tonight, dear."

"I hope so, too."

With that, Joyce walks out of the room, leaving Anya alone. "I think I shall go with this dress..."

Wind whistles through the long and dark alleyway. Anya shivers at the wind's cold touch, glancing around warily. A dog skips past her, chasing an invisible cat. Anya continues to walk, wrapping her arms around herself. Something crashes to ground behind her. The Bunny Slayer's ears prick up at this. She spins around, her stake ready, only to see a...raccoon escaping from a fallen trash can. _Stop being so afraid, you silly girl. There's nothing here; it is Sunnydale, after all. And I'm about to be proven wrong. _Anya leaps high into the air, landing behind a startled man. With a resounding yell, she delivers a kick behind the man's knees. The man winces and falls to ground, holding his knees. "Please state your reason for stalking me or I shall be forced to proceed with the butt kicking--literally, of course. So, out with it, rapist!" Anya juts her chin forward, hoping to intimidate the stalker. The handsome man with an angular face and lean body build clad in a deep scarlet silk shirt and black leather pants groans audibly. He stands up on his feet, brushing dust off his leather pants.

"I'm not a rapist! I'm...Angel."

"Angel? Thank you for that incredibly vague statement of your purpose. Now, be gone with you!"

Anya begins to stride away from Angel when he reaches out to grab her by the shoulder.

"Wait! I've got a gift for you..."

"A gift? You're a pervert! Trying to lure a poor and defenseless girl with promises of wrapped objects which obviously are nothing more than what is in your strangely alluring leather pants!"

"What...no, it's a silverized rabbit's foot! Here, look!"

Angel holds out the silverized rabbit's foot on a necklace, dangling it by his fingers. An embarrassed silence pervades the alleyway. After a few seconds, Anya reaches to take the necklace from him.

"Oh. Well, your gift is greatly appreciated. We'll now part our ways to our respective destinations. So, you better not run into me again, rapist!"

Angel glares back at the young brunette. "Honey, I wouldn't even think of raping you. Not while my Blondie-bear's still around," Angel dryly comments, his eyes sliding over Anya's body. "Your outfit's so...last month." Anya's mouth drops open, unable to say anything. "Ta-ta!" Angel snaps his fingers at Anya and walks away, his hip swinging to an imaginary music.

Anya stares at the departing form of a flamboyantly ambiguous yet mysterious man, her mouth hanging open. She quickly shakes her head, bemused by the strange situation and turns around to leave the alleyway. She arrives at the Bronze's entrance. A tall and musclebound man stares at something over Anya's head. "ID?" comes the monotone reply. Anya reaches into her purse and scrambles around before finding the required identification. "Here it is." Anya holds out her school ID card. The man barely glances at it before handing it back to its owner. He steps aside by the building's double metal doors. Anya takes this as approval and with a simple smile on her face, she enters the building.

Well, guys? You know the rest--review if you like, blah blah blah. Please refer to the sentence below the usual disclaimers.


	7. The Harbinger of Doom

**__**

The usual disclaimers apply here and so forth. I would really appreciate it if you'd review my story. It gives me that sense of purpose and reason for living.

Anya the Bunny Slayer

It is Latin Night at the Bronze, as proven by the blaring music of Ricky Martin's "She Bangs." Anya walks through the dancing crowd, clutching her purse close to her. She glances around, fearful of the unknown and the strangeness of the environment. "Hey, Anya, glad you came," a female voice exclaims behind Anya, "Isn't this fun?" Anya spins around to see her cheerleader friend, Cordelia. "Cordelia, hi!" Anya smiles brightly at her, relaxing. Cordelia smiles back and close her hand around Anya's arm, dragging her along with her to the bar. "I'll have a double latte, cream please," Cordelia orders. The bartender quickly nods and looks at Anya besides Cordelia. "Well?" Anya looks confused for a moment then she quickly shakes it off. "Oh, a Diet Coke, please." Rocking back and forth, Cordelia stares at Anya, not saying anything. Anya's eyes dart back and forth, nervous in her cramped environment. "

"Anya, don't worry. You're so gonna have fun."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"So, here's the problem--my cheerleading pals and I are at a loss of how much we should sell the brownies at the bake sale..."

"Brownies? Oh, that's simple. The current inflation rate and economical situation indicate we sell the batches of brownies at a reasonable cost of $8.95, $9.95 for brownies with nuts."

"Wow, I sure am glad to have you abroad! Now, what about chocolate chip cookies?"

Anya starts to say something when someone accidentally bumps into her. "Ow!" Anya turns around to shoot an angry glare at the rude bumper when she sees it's Xander. "Xander! How pleasant it is to see you here!" Cordelia's eyes narrow, scowling. "Gee, Harris, rude much?" Xander sardonically smiles at the fuming cheerleader. "So sorry to have disturbed you, Queen C," he patronizingly apologizes while rolling his eyes. Cordelia scoffs and grabs Anya by her arm, once again dragging her to someplace. Anya's head turns around, sneaking one last glance at Xander. Xander sees her looking at her and raises his hand in a tiny wave. Anya grins happily, her nose crinkling.

Cordelia and Anya arrive at a table only to discover one seat is occupied. Cordelia, in her best pleasant attitude, pointedly says something to the sitting person. "Willow--move it." The redhead's eyes widen, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet. "O-Oh, Cordelia! I-I'm sorry!" Willow quickly slides off her seat, brushing off the chair's seat. The cheerleader's eyes shooting daggers now, she smirks. "Why, thank you, Rosenberg!" Willow shyly nods and quickly walks into the crowd but not before overhearing what Cordelia and Anya had to say about her.

"Willow! Can you believe her?"

"I kinda feel sorry for her. She has been ostracized by her peers due to her alarmingly high intelligence and poor social skills. And besides, it's obvious that she's a lesbian--a thing which I'm totally comfortable with."

"That's...true. But that's her own fault."

Cordelia sniffles, her shoulders raised high.

"I guess so."

Blinking back tears, Willow turns around and clumsily makes her way past the dancing crowd, nearly crashing into Xander. "Whoa--what's your hurry?" Xander curiously asks as he wraps his arms around his best friend. "I'm a stupid geek. I wish I were more like Cordelia." Xander chokes on the water he is drinking, surprised. "More like Cordelia?! You'd have to sell your soul to the devil or something like that!" Willow smirks, feeling better. "Or, you know, sleep with Satan." "Yeah!" Willow smiles happily, relived to have such a friend in her life. Xander smiles back at her, then he suddenly stiffens, looking at something over her shoulder. Willow frowns, turning around. She lets out a startled yelp to have seen someone, or rather, something of hideous nature. Tall, muscular, dark, and a twisted face of bunny, the person shoves past the people in his way, not caring if he had injured them. He lets out a terrible growl, sharp white teeth gleaming in the artificial lights.

Hearing screams from the crowd, Cordelia cranes her neck around to see what's going on. "What the hell's going on?" Anya shrugs, glancing around. "I don't--" She clamps her mouth, her heart leaping into her throat. _A bunny! Here, of all the places! I guess I have no choice..._ "Excuse me, Cordelia!" With that, Anya grabs her purse and departs, pushing her way through the nervous crowd. Everyone in the club turns around to flee through the open exit in the back. "Xander!" Willow calls out, falling to ground having been pushed. "Willow!" Xander struggles past the fleeing people, trying to rescue his friend. Upon reaching her, Xander holds out a hand. Willow takes it and Xander pulls her up, wrapping an arm around her back. He starts to lead the way out of the club when he sees something that gave him a pause. "Xander--what?" "Look!" Xander points the way and Willow's gaze slides over to the direction her friend is pointing at.

"Isn't that Cordelia's friend?"

"Yeah."

"Who's that with her? He's all ugly, kinda looks like a bunny."

"Don't know."

"Isn't this so cool? I'm having fun," a tiny voice exclaims excitedly. Xander glances behind him to see Jonathan, his other friend. Short, stout, and kinda adorable (Xander--stop there!), Jonathan grins and slides an arm around Xander's shoulder, resting it on Willow's arm. "Who's that with the weird guy?" "Don't know." Xander shrugs half-heartedly.

Anya strides up to the bunny, a furious expression on her face. Hands on her hip, legs apart, she huffs. "What are you doing here? You're so...bothersome! Annoying me here, of all the places!" The tall bunny growls back at her in response. He raises his hands above his head. "I am...the Black Bunny, the Master's servant, and the Harbinger of Doom!" he rumbles. Anya rolls her eyes, scoffing. "Harbinger of Doom? Don't you think your ego is getting to be tad big there?" Furious, the Harbinger of Doom suddenly launches a fist at Anya's face, sending her flying across the room. "You will not speak to me that way!" Standing back up, Anya quickly shakes her head, checking for any damage to her jaw. "Well, then, I guess we would have to fight now!"

**__**

To be continued... Review, please! Good reviews add fuel to my fire, thus giving me more reasons to continue the story. Criticisms are okay but flames are not.


End file.
